User talk:Toa manoc
What is a "demon", in Bionicle terms? Fear my Power!!! A demons in bionicle terms (for me at least,and is if in my contest) is a evil species from the hell demension. Can I use an existing MOC that is a different species, or do I have to create something specifically for this? 'Cuz my camera is currently... um... missing... Fear my Power!!! Well if your going for first place yes but if not then no but remember the deadline is March 9 2010,so you have lots of time to find your camera. Sorry I have only one Piraka skull (which I think I've lost), and no Toa Hordika (I have two green mutated Kanohi Hau, but they're on an MOC that I probably won't take apart for a LONG time), so I don't think I'll be able to enter. You should try advertising by posting advertisements on other people's talk pages. And if you want to respond to a comment, do so on the user's talk page by pressing the button with "+" on it. It's right next to "Edit." Do not respond on your own talk page. Fear my Power!!! I lost my Chirox mask about a year ago. I have the Mutran and Vitran Kanohi buried somewhere under my enormous pile of LEGO pieces, so maybe I should look into that... Off topic: I reached 2,000 edits! Off topic 2: Check out my userpage! Fear my Power!!! I accepted your friend request and clicked your page until I was unable to. *coughIneedclickscough* Fear my Power!!! Don't insult Teridax Prime for it; he's only one of many people who have adopted the custom. I think I may be the only person on the without a prank article. Fear my Power!!! I'm going to take down the Free Bohrok Page. I'm going to take my prank down. --Teridax Prime 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It's back up again! YAAAAAAAAY! I put it back up so you wouldn't leave. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! It's back up again! YAAAAAAAAY! I put it back up so you wouldn't leave. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! --Teridax Prime 18:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) BPP Just put your name on the "Members" list. And I found my camera! :) Fear my Power!!! Demon I also have a species of demons. if you want to see it, click here. By the way, where can I find the demon contest?- Scorpion665 FYI Contests should be moved to "User:Username/Contestname", as part of the wiki regulations. Therefore, I have moved them back. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's a sandbox. Thus, it belongs on a userpage. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh. Didn't see your message. Sorry. Why do you want to cancel it? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Change the deadline. And post a notice here if you want more entries. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Definitely not at the moment. I'll be inactive for the next few days. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] spoilers sure i'l see some spoilers. I could find them on the page tho Make story up. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] And hey! How did my MOC win? Ids made an awesome one! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] What do you mean, second place is the same as the first? That's... not recommended. Besides, I think that at least Chirox and Axonn Stars are better than mine. Why are you giving me first place? Is it because we're friends? If that's so, please change your mind. And remember that there are till a few more days until the contest ends. Don't give out judgment yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello i see you have soon made a nice joint connection, i respect that. i have been here for about a month, i have made friends with 2 admins, made an enemy out of 1, and made friends with 3 other people. now i respect you for your massive edts and talking, but i think i could ned you soon, so will you accept an offer of a friendship and alliance? From Creator613 stars contest dead line isn't met yet, don't give out any awards left. PLus i think my mutran has a lot of detail in it, and any way, all of us will get an award because slicer can only win once. From Creator613 Oh... you're doing a YouTube series? I thought it was a story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? why would that meen they're in 4rth? just cus you don't have the sets don't meen you can't use them. just use the pictures given. plus, i didn't make vican, plus, mutran has more detail than vican, he has wings and a miny version of his hands and both weapons, just think about that. From Creator613 2010 lets just hope this decades as awsome as the last!!!!! :) Just leave your Stars contest as it is. You already have a ton of entries. And about your demon contest: raise the deadline and change a few rules. It's much to specific for most people's liking, mine included. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Rules 3-6. Especially 6. Lego aquaman13 and I, and I'm sure many others, are discouraged by the ridiculously specific rules. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] What were the point of those messages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] The Stars contest already has enough entries. Judge it. And just remove the Demon Contest rules 3 to 6. Then, people can have more freedom when entering. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes, I'll enter. Since you have kept bugging me about the contest, I will enter. You are welcome. :) Teridax Prime 16:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) FYI You're not supposed to make more than one blog post every 24 hours. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Wikia regulations, I think. I didn't come up with them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Pig thing Absolutely. It's yours now. Do whatever you want with it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: Chat y? Stars Contest Not arguing with your judgement but I just noticed the results to the Stars Contest. I'm not complaining about my place or trying to make you change your mind but what made you put my entry fourth? (I know this sounds like I'm trying to get you to change it but I'm not!) Why didn't you give it, for example, first or second place? What were the factors that dragged him down? So the only reason you marked him down was because you couldn't build him? Forgive my judgement but that doesn't really sound one bit fair... If it's such a problem then you could just build him without the fingers. Unfortunately, I'm currently moving from Asia to Scotland and the majority of my Bionicles are somewhere in Russia now so I can't give you anything for the back other than the fact there is a Toa Matoro Mahri/Lesovikk shoulder pieces somewhere in there. OK... sounds cool! :-) bionicle protection program you should check it out now. You may have a little surprise waiting for you! ;) You Know Vakax? You Know my creation Vakax? He got Upgraded! What!?! I don't get it? :o[ Marina333 um... Messaging anyone without an important reason is considered spam. If you want to chat with someone, please go to Twitter. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Because Because I felt like a nose thats why! Marina333 Fishy I got a fishy! Marina333 You are not!!! You are not Better than me!!! Marina333 Hello Hi bro:) Toa Vine29 The Eternal War Contest The Eternal War contest has begun! Enter your MOCs here! Thanks allot Okay. So your leaving random stuff on my page. Great. Just great Marina333 Really Was the video really necessary!! I mean like really!! :o| Marina333 WHAT!?! WHAT!?! 303 EDITS!!!!!! Marina333 friends Of course we can be friends! :). I'll try to enter your contest if i have time but i'm getting really busy :( Contest If I add back story to Rytrax could he be elidgeable for entry. [[User:Bioleader|'"I am Lord Rytrax,]] [[User Talk:Bioleader|'''And you shall bow before me"]] ??? What are you referring to? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Once again, your rules are two specific. And even if I were to make an MOC that would qualify, I don't have a camera right now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) WTF?!- ''Creator613'' Glad you're back, man. I'd enter your contests, but I'm not MOCing anymore--sorry. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :o| You are driving me INSANE!!! STOP IT!!! lol ^w^ Marina333